Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 021
"Beyond the Pendulum" is the twenty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on August 31, 2014. Summary In a simulation at Leo Corporation, Declan steps forwards. The reflections of "D/D Magical Astronomer Galilei" and "D/D Magical Astronomer Kepler," now with altered effects, gleam in his glasses, and using the Scale 1 "Galilei" and the Scale 10 "Kepler," he Sets the Pendulum Scale. Both monsters, now with glowing red eyes, arise in the columns of light beside Declan, who chants, "Great power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monster servants!" The Summon portal opens, and as the purple mass of light surges forth, Declan chants, "The three transcendal deities who rule over all kings, D/D/D Hell Armageddon the Cruel End Overlord!" as he calls forth all three copies. A technician confirms the Summon, and another states that the energy levels are stable. The lead technician is pleased, if it can stabilize at this stage. The monsters hang in the air without any troubles as Declan imagines himself facing Yuya Sakaki and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," and he muses his rival's name. He reaches for the last card in his hand, only to be stopped by Nakajima, who points out that they've successfully cleared the day's benchmarks. Declan heaves a sigh of relief. Later, Nakajima congratulates Declan, as now they're one step closer to creating their own Leo Corporation Pendulum Cards. Declan points out that they are still incomplete; their energy output is still less than that of those used by Yuya, thus as they are now, they're far from useable in the tournament. Nakajima apologizes, vowing to make them useable. Declan agrees that that is the deadline. They cannot underestimate their opponents in Maiami City, no matter where they might come from. In You Show Duel School, Yuya is sitting in the Duel Field, watched by the kids. Ally notes that he's been sitting there for a while, and Tatsuya points out that Yuya seemed so happy yesterday talking about how he only has two matches to win to qualify for the tournament. Futoshi suggests that Yuya's brain might be shivered out from all the quizzes. Yuya is remembering his conversation with Nico Smiley, who congratulated him on his second victory. Yuya thanked him, but pointed out that Nico didn't seem happy, but Nico reassures him that he is happy: Yuya learned proper hospitality from the Cooking Duel, and that Duels are a communication tool through the Quiz Duel, racking up successive wins on top of that. But being happy is Yuya's job, and while it's a good start, it's only been within Nico's expectations. As entertaining people comes first for a pro, Yuya has to surprise and steal the hearts of his audience, all the while earning applause. Being able to surpass the audience's imaginations is the mark of a pro. In the present, Yuya growls in frustration admitting that what Nico said is true: when his father first took to the skies in an Action Duel, it was often said that the crowd had their hearts stolen too. Then he remembers what Declan told him about his father, and he thinks that Declan surprised him too, able to use Fusion Summons, Synchro Summons, and Xyz Summons one after the other, and even Pendulum Summoning. And he also claimed to see further possibilities of evolution in Pendulum Summoning. He takes off his pendant and swings it in the air, musing on the possibility, asking why he can't see it. He gets up and runs out of the Duel Field, to the kids' surprise. Shuzo Hiragi is drawing cards from a dispenser, up to 383. Yuya runs in, asking his principal what he should do so that he can see it, and Shuzo replies that the road is long, but he shouldn't give up, he should go one step further, and keep taking steps down the path. Yuya protests that he doesn't know which path to take, so he can't go forward, so what should he do to see what path he should take? Shuzo replies that he can't see it either, despite being together for so long - he can't see his beloved daughter's heart at all, and he bursts into tears, much to Yuya's confusion. The kids note that Yuzu hasn't been coming to Duel School recently, and she's at Sora's fifth match. Sora's opponent has just completed his turn, and he dramatically tells Sora to face him. Sora appreciatively praises the other Duelist, as he might even give Yuya's Entertainment Dueling a run for its money. Yuzu tells him to hurry it up, as he's going to end it on this turn. Sora reluctantly agrees, noting that Yuzu's been excited recently, and he draws "Edge Imp Sabres." He points out that he's been showing Yuzu his cards so far, so what should he do next? Yuzu replies that it's obvious: he should use the "Polymerization" in his hand to fuse "Edge Imp Sabres" with the "Fluffal Bear" that's also in his hand. Sora agrees, commenting that it looks like she's got it down. He activates the card, and Yuzu mimics his movements and words, as they fuse "Edge Imp Sabres" and "Fluffal Bear." They chant, "Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast! Within a vortex of mystery, become one and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, horrifying beast that shreds all! Frightfur Bear" They attack directly, wiping the other Duelist out, and as he hits the wall and slides down on it, he declares it to be a splendid view. The stagehands draw the curtains across as Sora's WIN portrait pops up. Sora comments that the fifth one was a pushover too, but he's glad that Yuzu is learning Fusion, so it's all good. Yuzu vows not to think of unnecessary things anymore; she has to completely master Fusion Summoning for the Junior Youth Championship, in order to defeat Masumi Kotsu. At LDS, Yaiba asks Masumi if she's going to go out searching again today. Masumi replies that of course she is, she has to find that black masked man and ask him about Professor Marco. Yaiba asks if she's sure that he's the culprit, and Dipper asks if she has seen him use Xyz. Masumi points out that that's why she needs to find him and see if he uses Xyz for herself before heading out. Yaiba comments that she's stubborn, and Dipper warns him not to let Masumi hear him say that or she'll send him flying. Yaiba admits that Masumi is right; if they don't find the culprit fast, the situation is only going to get worse. Dipper admits that he heard rumors about some rumors about LDS top team members getting taken out too, and Yaiba muses that the culprit might show up before them soon. Suddenly, Gong approaches Yaiba, brimming with apparent rage. Yaiba unlimbers his wooden katana, angrily asking if Gong wants to face him again. Instead, Gong's knees crash to the ground, and he explains that he has a request for a fellow man. Yaiba is, if anything, even more surprised by this, gabbling in shock. In the alleyway where the LDS top-team were attacked, Masumi crawls under the keep-out tape and begins looking for clues. Her search is fruitless until a falling stone catches her attention, and she sees the claw marks of the monster that attacked the top-team members still scarring the overpass. Someone yells at Masumi, asking what she's doing there, and she flees in terror, wondering if Professor Marco was attacked by that kind of monster. Yuzu and Sora walk through the harbor, Yuzu claiming that she would have ended Sora's Duel a turn earlier; since his opponent's monster only had 1500 ATK, instead of Summoning "Fluffal Bear," he could have Summoned the 1600 ATK "Fluffal Leo." Sora replies that he knows, but wanted to show Yuzu Fusion Summoning again, since it seemed like she didn't get it last time after all. Yuzu claims that she's got Fusion Summoning down, and she's practiced enough too. All that's left is to demonstrate her skills in a real match. Sora notes her confidence, and agrees, having been wanting another Duel for a while. As Yuzu tells him that he's on, Masumi approaches them. Masumi asks them if they know what's been happening in Maiami City. There have been repeated assault incidents by a mysterious Duelist, and all of the victims have been connected to LDS. But no-one can say for sure, because everyone who was attacked has disappeared, including Professor Marco and the LDS top-team members. She begs Yuzu to tell her where she can find the black-masked Duelist. Yuzu remembers her last meeting with the Duelist, and Masumi believes that if she had caught him then, she might have been able to prevent the following incidents, all because Yuzu let him get away. Yuzu protests that she doesn't know anything, and Masumi calls her a liar. The kind and gentle Professor Marco has disappeared, and he might be suffering somewhere. That's why Masumi has to find him as soon as possible. She yells at Yuzu to hurry up and tell her where the Duelist is. Yuzu again denies knowing anything, and Masumi asks why she was with him at the scene of the first incident. When Yuzu doesn't reply, Masumi tells her that she'll force the answer out of her as a Duelist, unholstering her Duel Disk. Sora comments that an LDS Fusion user should be no threat to Yuzu and she could take Masumi out in a jiff. Yuzu is shocked, asking if Sora's saying that she should accept Masumi's challenge. Sora points out that Yuzu's been saying for a while that she's had enough practice and been wanting to polish her skills in a proper match. Masumi asks who's going to be taken out in a jiff, did Sora forget how badly Yuzu lost to her? Sora replies that Yuzu is on a different level from back then; she understands now that LDS Fusion Summons aren't actually a threat. Incensed, as she view Sora's words as an insult to Professor Marco, the one who taught her Fusion Summoning, Masumi challenges Sora instead. Sora protests that she shouldn't, as she'll just hurt her confidence even more. Masumi yells at him to shut up, as LDS is the strongest, and she'll make sure Sora doesn't forget it. "You're LDS?" a voice asks her. Everyone reacts in shock as Shun rushes forwards, pushing Yuzu aside and causing her to drop her Duel Disk and her cards, which spill over the ground. Activating his Duel Disk, Shun tells Masumi that if she's LDS, then he'll be her opponent. Sora frowns as Shun advances, and Masumi backs away, asking if Shun is the culprit of the repeated assault incidents. Shun simply tells her to come, and Duel him. The masked Duelist leaps over a container, yelling at Shun to stop being so reckless, grabbing his arm. Shun yells his comrade's name - Yuto. Yuto removes his mask and he protests that he told Shun before that this isn't their battlefield and that these people aren't their enemies. Shun yanks down his scarf, retorting that this is his battlefield. In order to get Ruri back, he has to do this, and if Yuto tries to get in his way, he'll defeat him too. Masumi contacts Yaiba and Dipper for aid, and as everyone else turns to look at her, Yuzu protests that they don't know if Shun is the culprit yet. Seeing her for the first time, Shun gasps, calling Yuzu "Ruri,"and wondering what she's doing here. Removing his dark glasses, he asks if she managed to get away on her own, but as he presses her with questions, Yuto punches him in the solar plexus, immobilizing him. He tells Shun that Yuzu is not Ruri before Shun passes out. Yuto puts him over his shoulder as Masumi asks Dipper to send as many people as they can. In the city, Dipper reassures Masumi that Yaiba is on it now. Yaiba explains to an LDS official that the culprit is in the South Warehouse District. Yuya, meanwhile, is reading a Dueling magazine in the street, musing that even Yuzu is trying to learn Fusion Summoning from Sora, so what should he do? He throws his arms up and collides with Dipper in a crash. Dipper tells him to be more careful before both parties recognize one another. Yuya asks why they want him to apologize when they ran into him, and Dipper retorts that Yuya should also learn to be more aware of his surroundings. Yaiba breaks them up, and Yuya asks what happened. Yaiba explains that they found the culprit of the repeated assault incidents, the mysterious Duelist. Yuto picks up Yuzu's "Polymerization" card, and he comments that it doesn't suit her. Sora replies that that's too bad, but he doesn't like hearing that about presents that he gives to people though. He wouldn't mind showing Yuto just how amazing that card is though. Yuzu angrily tells them to cut it out, getting between them. The group suddenly hear Dipper calling Masumi's name as he, Yaiba and Yuya run up. With Yuya in close proximity to Yuto, Yuzu's bracelet lights up and both Yuto and Shun are warped away before they others arrive. They ask Masumi where the culprit is, and she gasps that he disappeared. Yuya asks Yuzu if she'd okay, but Yuzu is in shock, stating that he disappeared again, and these people kept saying that she is and is not Ruri. Yuya asks what Yuzu is talking about, and Yuzu buries her hands in her hands; she doesn't know, she doesn't know what's going on anymore, or why her bracelet shines and they disappear when Yuya comes near. Yuya notices Yuzu's cards on the ground, and he picks them up for her, wondering why they're all thrown on the ground like this. He hands them back to Yuzu as LDS arrive, Masumi running towards them and apologizing profusely. Sora comments that they should leave, and he gently guides Yuzu away, commenting that Yuya should hurry up too. Before Yuya can leave, Yaiba comments that he heard that Yuya needs two more wins to enter the Junior Youth Championship, and wishes him good luck, though he comments that it might be impossible for Yuya. Yuya tries to asks how Yaiba knows above his wins and why he's saying that, but Yaiba runs off. Looking around for Yuzu and Sora, Yuzu spies Yuzu's "Polymerization" card that Yuto dropped, and he picks it up. Featured Duel: Sora Shiun'in vs. Unknown Duelist Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Sora's opponent controls no cards and has 400 Life Points. Sora's turn Sora draws "Edge Imp Sabres". He then activates "Polymerization", fusing "Edge Imp Scissor" and "Fluffal Bear" to Fusion Summon " " in Attack Position. "Frightfur Bear" attacks directly (Opponent 400 → 0). Trivia * The screen displaying Pendulum Monsters has the ones used for the Pendulum Scale on top and the ones only used as monsters on the bottom. * The effects of both "D/D Magical Astronomer Galilei" and "D/D Magical Astronomer Kepler" are now their OCG versions as opposed to their previous anime effects. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Preview (Yugioh Arc-V) Yugioh Arc-V episode 21 preview - HD